In a game apparatus (disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1) that displays on a display unit a screen in which a plurality of characters owned by a player do battle against a character of another player, for example, an image file in a specific format (for example, the SWF format), which includes image data showing the characters and movement specifying data that specifies the movement (animation) of the characters, is used.